1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating electron-emitting device containing a low-work function material, a method of manufacturing an electron source, and a method of manufacturing an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For field emission-type electron-emitting devices, voltages are usually applied between electron-emitting members and gate electrodes and therefore strong electric fields are generated at the tips of the electron-emitting members, whereby electrons are emitted from the tips of electron-emitting members into vacuum.
In the field emission-type electron-emitting devices, electric fields that emit electrons are significantly affected by the surface work function and tip shape of the electron-emitting members. In theory, electron-emitting members with lower surface work function can probably emit electrons with weaker electric fields.
The following documents each disclose an electron-emitting device including an electron-emitting member formed by providing a layer made of a low-work function material on a conductive member: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-235124 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,412 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-220337 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-78553 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 4) discloses a field emission micro-cathode device.
An electron source can be configured by arranging a large number of field emission-type electron-emitting devices on a substrate (back plate). An image display apparatus can be configured in such a manner that the substrate is placed opposite a substrate (front plate), as well as a CRT, including a light-emitting member such as a phosphor which emits light when being irradiated with an electron beam and peripheral portions of the substrates are then sealed.